Story Of Reva
by Hpfreak94
Summary: Dreams can be very helpful. Ronnette-Rigina Adee, AKA Reva, is about the find that out. MattOC NearOC MailOC NateOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The story of Reva**

Ronette-Rigina Adee, (Or Reva, or R, as she was known to her few associates) sat on her couch, looking over a stack of folders as she waited for her 5-year-old daughter to come home from school. The folders were some case sent to her by Near (or N as he was called now.). She figured he just wanted her to memorize them, since the Japanese police were reluctant to work with him and could take back their cooperation at anytime.

Her photographic memory was the one thing that had separated her from the others at Wammy's. It was the only reason she was in the top 5. It may surprise you to hear, but despite the genius of the Wammy kids, none other than her had a memory like that. L had seen this, and choice her as one of the 5 that could succeed him. They had all been different from the others. Near had been number one because of his closeness of intelligence to L. Mello, because of his determination. Matt had been choice just for the fact that no one else really was too good with computers at Wammy's until he came along. And, the last of the 5, Zeph, because of his "Master of disguise" skills.

"Mom! I'm home!" The door slammed.

"Hey, Maillyn, how was school?"

"Good, but there's a guy outside the door for you. He's just kinda sitting their, twirling his hair." Maillyn walked in, playing her DS. "He stared at me. Freak." Reva sighed and stood up.

"He's harmless…I think." Maillyn stared at her. "I'll be back. Go eat some chocolate or something." She grabbed a half of a big bar of chocolate, and tossed it at her daughter.

"I'll call the cops if you're not inside in 15 minutes!"

"Whatever you say!" Reva walked to the front door, and opened it. "I have neighbors, you know." Near looked up.

"Hello, Reva. I didn't believe you were home."

She sighed, and cradled her face in her hand. "How long have you been outside my door?" asked Reva.

"Maybe an hour or two. I believed you were at work."

"I'm between jobs." She stepped aside, and motioned inside. "You've gotta stand up, Albino. I can't carry you around anymore; you're nearly twice my size." Near got up, and walked into the house.

Then sat on the ground. "You need to work out more."

"I am not here to discuss my exercise habits."

"Well, then why are you here?"

"To ask for your assistance in a case I am currently working on."

"I'm gonna tell you now, I refuse."

"And, why is that? You were always eager to solve cases at the Wammy house."

"Because, I have things that are more important things to do, Near."

"You are between Jobs, how are you paying your bills?"

"My inheritance."

"Which will run out soon, correct?"

"I really fucking hate you, you know that, Nate Rivers?"

"Are we going to be using those names now, Ronette?"

Reva glared, and leaned down. "Listen, that's what I go by now. I don't have any other connections to Wammy house. I have only talked to you a few times in 6 years. I don't want to go off to other countries to catch serial killers, and yes I know that's what you want me to do. If you want my help, find something here in the US for me. I ain't leaving New York."

Near sighed, then said; "I have had you do cases like that for years. But, with this case, I need you to come to Japan with me. You have looked over the files I sent you, correct?"

"I haven't finished. It's just some unconnected murders as far as I see. Unless you're assuming that it's the Kira Case all-"

"That is why I need you to some with me. I want some one else with me, incase of a repeat of the Kira Case."

"Hell No! Are you crazy? Of all the people at Wammy's, you think _I'd_ work on Kira Copy-Cat case?" She looked up the hall, making sure Maillyn wasn't there. "My daughter lost her father in the first one, she's not losing me."

"I already thought of a cover, to keep you from being in danger. But, I was not expecting the child."

"Of course you weren't. You were too much of a recluse to know what the rest of us did."

"But, I can easily arrange-"

"No, I'm not going, Near."

"If you are between jobs, then soon you will not have your inheritance money anymore. How will you feed your child then?" Reva squirmed a little, and bit her lip. "Taking this case will make enough for you to not work for years."

Reva plopped down on the ground, and stared at a spot between then. "Enough to go to Collage?" Near nodded. When she was 18, she could of, should of, gone, but didn't. She decided to wait a year. But, she never went, since she had Maillyn. "Fine, I'll do it just this once."

"Very good." Near stood up. "If will you be bringing your child?"

"I can't exactly leave her here."

"Then I will be making arrangements for her too. Your flight is at 3 in 2 day's time. I will send someone to meet you at the gate." He headed to the door. "Finish the files, and bring them with you." And then he was gone.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get why you like these things." Declared Reva as she glaring at the DS; "Their repetitive."

"Then why won't you give it back?" asked Matt. It was a cool September afternoon in Winchester, England as they sat on a bench on the edge of the Wammy's House courtyard. The other inhabitants were playing a ball game, or hop-scotch, or some other game. Reva guessed what the others said was true; The Top 5 really must be anti-social. She had never really associated with the others, and neither had Matt, Mello, Near, or Zeph. Of course, they were the only ones around their age in the orphanage.

"Because their addicting too…" She trailed off as she jumped a mushroom. "Why are there always mushrooms? No one likes mushrooms!"

"No, you don't like mushrooms." Corrected Matt, pulling his DS out of her hand, and erasing her horrible attempt at playing.

"Their disgusting! Who wants to eat fungus?" She pouted, and slumped against the cold stone wall.

"Whatever you say…" Matt switched out games, "Mello contacted me." He never said _how _Mello contacted him over the past few years, but that didn't change the fact that he did.

"Cool. What's he up to now?"

"App-"He stopped and leaned closer. "Let's go to my room and talk about it."

"Okay." She hopped up and started to the door with Matt trailing behind. They quickly walked to his room, where Reva proceeded to flop herself down on his bed. "So, what's the Chocoholic up to now?"

"He's in America."

"Cool. Bet he's loving that."

"He's actually being productive." She snorted, and then motioned for Matt to continue. "He's recruiting the Mafia to work for him."

"How does Mello get the Mafia to work for him? He's Mello." Matt shrugged, and set his game down before grabbing a pack of cigarettes. "Haven't I told you not to do that?"

"What're you gonna do about it?" She got up and walked closer. She stuck her hand out to pull the cig form his lips, but he grabbed her wrist. "Too slow." She quickly twisted her wrist, and grabbed both of his. Then she stood on her toes, and bit down on the unlit tip of the cigarette, then pulled it out of his mouth before spitting it on the ground.

"That's what I'm gonna do!" Then she kissed his lips. "Don't do that in front of me." She let go of his wrist and sat back down on his bed. Matt sighed, and sat next to her.

"I was thinking, we'll both be 18 soon. Why don't we head out?" asked Matt.

"What do you mean?" She rolled over, and throws her arm over his lap.

"Mello asked if I could come and help him out. I was thinking of going, and I thought you'd want to too."

"Sounds fun, I hear America is awesome!"

"Mello went on and on about the Chocolate," Sighed Matt.

"Mmm, Chocolate."

"You just want to steal someone else's food."

"Food is better that way!"

"Whatever you say."

"Blah!" She stuck out her tongue. "We will we leave?"

"As soon as we can get tickets."


End file.
